


A promise to break

by Dornada



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: But Keebo is doing great with coping, Canon Major Character Death, Chapter 1 Spoilers, Chapter 4 Spoilers, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Keebo is feeling things, Kiibo is spelled as Keebo, M/M, Miu Dies, Mutual Pining, Rantaro Dies, but everything is subtle, chapter 6 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dornada/pseuds/Dornada
Summary: "See you later" is an easy thing to say, but a harder thing to promise. Keebo learns the hard way that sometimes people make promises they can't keep. Sometimes they have no power over it. Sometimes they lie. But it always hurts in the end.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/K1-B0, Iruma Miu/K1-B0
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. Not a promise… yet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I never wanted her to be gone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736383) by [miinimal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miinimal/pseuds/miinimal). 
  * Inspired by [Fly me to the moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618380) by [Rantaro_kinnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rantaro_kinnie/pseuds/Rantaro_kinnie). 



> This fanfiction mostly focuses on Rantaro/Keebo. Miu/Keebo is only in the last chapter. Don't expect any fluff there, though.

Being thrown into the so-called killing game was one hell of an experience and Rantaro was sure that everyone else shared the sentiment. However, Rantaro also believed that his situation was a little different from everyone else's.

For starters, his Ultimate Talent was a mystery. It wasn't that he didn't actually know what it was, his 'Survival Perk' was clear about that. But he found it weird that he couldn't remember being given the title nor anything related to it. Moreover, the thing came from Monokuma. Could he really trust it?

However, even if he didn't trust the monopad, even if the mastermind didn't actually exist, he was sure that there were some… suspicious individuals. At least some as suspicious as himself.

One such person was Keebo. Being a robot was interesting enough, his personality really didn't matter that much. Although, Rantaro guessed saying this to the other's face would be a mistake. Still, Rantaro hoped that the Ultimate Robot was on their side, so to say. Keebo seemed intelligent enough to understand and follow the Three Laws of Robotics… but who was to say that he had been programmed to do so? It would certainly be reassuring to know if he followed at least the first law.

But wasn't the second one about following orders from humans? What if Keebo was actually created by the mastermind and was following their orders? Was he the same as Monokuma? Monokuma couldn't directly harm them, so maybe Keebo was there to secretly keep them at bay? What if he had to kill them in case they wouldn't kill each other?

A heavy sigh left Rantaro, as he was looking around the basement of this cursed school. He shook his head. There were too many 'what if's. It was useless to think about it. Besides, he felt a little bad for thinking that way about the poor robot. He hadn't done a thing yet (except calling a bunch of them robophobes) and Rantaro was already expecting the worst. He couldn't help but let out a tired chuckle at that. Maybe he really was a robophobe.

As the last thought went through his mind, Rantaro looked up from the map in his 'Survival Perk'. Was it Keebo just now who entered the game room? Rantaro glanced back at the map with a thoughtful expression but then shrugged and with a small smile followed the robot of his thoughts.

"Hey there," he called out once he walked in and found Keebo inspecting the door at the very back of the room.

"Ah!" Keebo seemed to be startled as he turned around. Rantaro swore the strange hair atop of Keebo's head sprung in surprise as well. It was weird. And kinda cute? "Hello, Rantaro. Have you come to investigate this room as well?"

"Yeah, sort of." Rantaro paused as he came up to the robot. Huh. He was short. Hold on. 'He'? "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Of course!" Keebo proudly said, putting his hands on his sides, "Is it about my functions? I certainly don't mind. After all, I am the Ultimate Robot."

"Oh, actually, I wanted to ask your pronouns."

"Huh?" Keebo's expression immediately showed absolute confusion as his arms fell to his sides.

"Your pronouns, y'know?" Rantaro repeated, making an unsure motion with his right hand, "For example, I use he/him. I've realized that we all have been referring to you as him, but maybe you preferred if we used they/them?"

Keebo took a few moments to think about it, hand placed on his chin. Then the same hand was raised with one finger up.

"I haven't really thought about it before, but I am okay with male pronouns. I am used to them anyway." After seeing Rantaro nod, Keebo continued, "Though, it's the first time I heard such a question. Is there a particular situation you are supposed to ask it?"

"Ah-ha-ha," Rantaro chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck, "Not really?" He struggled to find the right words but Keebo seemed genuinely interested. He couldn't possibly get shy here. "I guess… most people would usually ask if you were a boy or a girl. But I… I've met some people who get uncomfortable with this question, so I ask the other one instead."

There was a short pause. Rantaro watched the way Keebo looked down at the floor with a thoughtful expression. He seemed so focused. It was a great expression, Rantaro thought, he never knew robots could be that expressive. Not that he had ever met a robot like Keebo before.

"I understand," Keebo finally spoke up, hands just above his hips and a grateful smile on his face, "Thank you for explaining this. I added this information to my memory bank." Then his smile changed somewhat as he let his arms fall by his sides. "You seem like a good person, mindful of others' feelings. I am glad I got to talk to you today. It's nice to know that not all people here are robophobic."

"Ah, no, I didn't do much, really." Rantaro couldn't help blushing a little.

If Rantaro were being honest, this conversation didn't go the way he wanted. However, he was also glad he talked to Keebo. Rantaro didn't care that much what people thought about him, but, somehow, having a person talk to him without any prejudice towards his looks was a nice change of pace. Moreover… just a for a second, but he forgot their one hell of a situation.

"It was nice talking to you, too," he added shortly after. He glanced at the monopad he had been holding the whole time, his smile falling for a moment. "I have somewhere to be." Rantaro smiled again as he looked back at now-confused Keebo. "But what do you say if we'll hang out again later?"

"I'd love to!" Keebo answered without second thought, which, after he realized it, made him blush in embarrassment. "I- I mean, yeah… that sounds great."

Rantaro chuckled at the other's reaction, making Keebo's blush worse. The robot turned his head to the side, trying to hide his red face. 

"Wh-what's so funny?" Keebo asked, trying and failing to sound angry.

"Oh, it's nothing." Rantaro stopped laughing, but the smile remained on his lips. "Just thought how adorable your reaction was. Well, see you later."

With that Rantaro left the room. He didn't look back to see Keebo get impossibly redder in the face as he quickly closed the door to the game room. He sighed, covering his own blushing face with the free hand. God, did he really say that out loud?


	2. Do you promise?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keebo learns that promises are more complicated than he originally thought. But hearing Rantaro promise things makes him feel at ease.

"See you later."

Rantaro said that but he never actually said when exactly was 'later' going to be. So, naturally, it took a full another day.

The time limit was going to run out tomorrow and Rantaro could barely stay in one place longer than a few minutes. He already had a plan for tomorrow, but it didn't make him any less nervous. If anything, it made him even more restless.

"Ah, Rantaro!" Upon being called the teen turned around to see Keebo walking through the door of the classroom. The robot had a happy smile on his face. It made Rantaro smile in return.

"Hey there, Keebo. Are you investigating this floor again as well?" 

"Yes! This classroom seems really suspicious to me for some reason." The robot explained, holding his chin in one hand. "I can't quite understand it… I believe you can call it a 'hunch' or a 'gut feeling'."

Rantaro never knew that robots could have gut feelings… he wasn't sure Keebo had the guts to feel anything in them. But Rantaro decided against announcing his thoughts to the other. If he knew anything about Keebo, it was that he needed to be extra careful about what he was saying around the robot.

"Suspicious, huh?" Rantaro repeated the word, hoping it was the least likely to upset the sensitive robot, "Well, I haven't found anything interesting. But-" He shrugged with a smile- "two heads are always better than one. So, feel free to join me here."

Keebo looked more than pleased to keep Rantaro company. In turn, Rantaro really enjoyed having the robot by his side. However, at some point, as Rantaro continued to inspect all the desks, he noticed that Keebo would glance at him every now and then, turning away every time Rantaro caught his eyes. Now that was weird.

"Y'know, staring is more of Kiyo's thing." Rantaro sighed, straightening up and turning to face Keebo. The latter visibly tensed up. He looked like a child caught doing something he wasn't supposed to. It reminded Rantaro of his sisters, relaxing him. "Is there something on your mind?"

"W-well." Keebo was looking down at his feet, his forefingers touching awkwardly. "There is… a lot on my mind, actually. But…" He continued with more confidence, but refused to meet Rantaro's eyes. "I'm not really good at reading the atmosphere yet, so I don't know what would be an appropriate question in this situation."

"You won't know until you try.“ Rantaro made it sound so easy. "So, fire away. I promise I won't get offended or anything." The promise seemed to ease Keebo's worry as he finally returned Rantaro's smile.

"Well then." Keebo finally perked up. Rantaro felt rather proud that he managed to lift the other's mood. "If you don't mind, could you tell how you are feeling?"

"Huh?" That was not the question Rantaro expected.

"It seems that we are in a very stressful situation, yet everyone here keeps being quite optimistic and doesn't seem to worry too much… However, it may seem so only because we know each other for a few short days. I can't help but worry about everyone here… and about you." The last part was almost a whisper. If it had been any quieter, Rantaro would've missed it for sure. But he was glad he heard it. It felt nice. 

"Ah. It's very nice of you, Keebo. But don't worry." Rantaro's warm smile suddenly grew rather cold. "I am going to end this killing game." The easygoing expression returned to his face, but his tone remained serious. "So, everything is gonna be alright. I promise."

By the looks of it Keebo wasn't that convinced with Rantaro's words. The robot looked at his friend uncertainly. Then with the same doubt he looked away, trying to process everything.

"You…" Keebo started only to pause again. His eyes darted between the floor and Rantaro's beautiful, mysterious eyes. "… I don't have any data that would support your statement… I don't think you should make promises you might not be able to keep."

"Ha-ha, I really shouldn't, should I?“ Rantaro chuckled. "But didn't we all promised we'd get out of here together? I think it's as likely as me ending this game. Wouldn't you say?"

"...I guess you are right," Keebo replied after another short pause, "Promises are more complicated than I thought. I still have a lot to learn."

"We all learn something everyday," Rantaro commented with a warm smile, "But if you have any more questions, I'll try my best to answer them."

"Thank you!" Keebo smiled in return, hands on his hips. Rantaro thought he was adorable like that. "I'll take you up on this offer in the nearest future."

Rantaro chuckled again, his hands also falling to his hips, and finally looked away from Keebo. Once again, he almost forgot why they were here to begin with. After watching Rantaro for a moment, Keebo seemed to remember his goal as well.

"Ah! I was going to investigate more…" Keebo almost sounded sad.

"Do you have any other places in mind?" 

"Yes, but…"

"I am going to stay here a little more. I have a hunch your gut feeling is right about this room."

Keebo studied Rantaro's expression for a moment. The less metallic teen tried to look as carefree as a person in his situation could. A part of him actually wanted Keebo to stay. The part also wanted to tell him about the Survival Perk, the hidden room, the mastermind… But the other part of Rantaro still doubted everything. He doubted the monopad, he doubted his plan, he doubted Keebo...

"Do you promise we'll talk again later?" Keebo finally spoke up, surprising Rantaro with a question for the second time this day.

"Promise?" Rantaro repeated, "Keebo, do you want to study my promises or something?" He smiled, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head. 

"Yes, but it's only a part of it. I think I'll feel…“ Keebo thought for a moment and then gently smiled. "...reassured, hearing you promise this."

Rantaro was taken aback, blush creeping up his face. But then he shook his head and returned Keebo's smile.

"Sure. I promise."

Rantaro felt like he was lying.


	3. What is left of a broken promise?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sure, people whom Keebo trusted broke their promises, but he is different, he won't do that. Right?

It'd been a while.

The fourth class trial had just ended with the execution of their dear friend and now Keebo was wandering around the academy. It was night time and he really should be staying in his dorm room. But he was restless. The memories of Miu and Gonta were still fresh in his mind. He really, really wanted to let all these confusing yet familiar feelings out. But he couldn't. Oh if only Miu had given him the crying function.

Keebo found himself walking through the lonely halls of the fourth floor. Why was he here? This floor did nothing but made him feel worse. It held memories of people, all of whom were now dead. Yet, for some reason, Keebo wanted to be here. Did he want to remember his fallen friends? Even though it made him feel so unbearably sad? It was a human desire and feeling. One he couldn't understand, despite going through it right now.

Thus, for a reason unknown even to himself, Keebo walked into the computer room. Miu's body wasn't here. Already? But he couldn't complain. He felt like he wouldn't be able to look at it. No. He wouldn't be able to share a room with it. Yet… he wanted to look at her one last time. He wanted to tell thank her for all she'd done for him. Even though she planned to kill Kokichi, even though she was ready to sacrifice him and the rest of their friends, even though Keebo wanted to be upset with her for that… he just couldn't. He couldn't be angry. He couldn't thank her. All he could do was sit in front of the seat she died in and think about the time they had spent together.

Keebo thought about the days Miu spent working on this stupid computer. He wasn't jealous! At least he thought he wasn't. At least he wasn't going admit he was. He was just worried.

Miu would spent day and nights on this stupid thing. She would skip meals and forget to sleep. All for what? For this stupid computer? For this stupid program? For that stupid murder plan? This whole room was stupid. But Keebo didn't have the heart to think of Miu as stupid.

Keebo remembered one of the times he went to check on her in this room. He asked her if she could perform maintenance on him again. Not that he needed it that badly. But at the moment he was looking for any excuse to pull her away from the cursed computer. He remembered what she said to him. She said no. But she promised to do help him after she finished. She promised… she promised that after she was done with the computer and the program on it, they would spend some time together.

They never did.

She lied to him.

It felt familiar. She wasn't the first to promise him that. He promised, too. He failed to keep it as well.

Why did people make promises they couldn't keep?

As Keebo thought about that, he started rewinding everything he had recorded so far. He wanted to hear the promises again. He wanted to hear their voices again. He wanted that, even though it hurt for some reason.

Why did he want it to hurt? Why was it hurting? Why did it feel like all his emotions were bigger than him? They just didn't fit in. They filled him to the brim and they wanted out. He needed them out. Did crying feel like this? Did it feel like finally letting out all the feelings that were just too much to keep inside? Oh if only Miu had given him the crying function.

Keebo continued to rewind the audio, stopping every now and then when he got to Miu's words and smiling at her voice. It hurt. But he would still smile. He didn't know this emotion.

But then he got to very first days of their lives in this academy. There were very few clips and most of them were Rantaro.

Rantaro…

How long had it been since he last heard Rantaro's voice? Keebo smiled at it. It hurt just the same as Miu's. Did it mean he felt the same about them? Did it mean he…?

Keebo thought about it for a moment. He thought about his feelings, about Miu, about Rantaro. Rantaro promised. Did he lie to Keebo as well?

Keebo shook his head. It didn't matter. They were both gone. He needed to pick himself up (Since when was he on the floor?) and move forward. The rest of them promised they would get out of here and Keebo was sick of people not keeping their promises. He probably promised Professor that he would see him later, too, didn't he?

They were going to find a way.

He was going to find a way.

He wouldn't break his promises…

…

…

…would he?


End file.
